User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter
Archive 1 What Would Curry Do? Lmao. I'm surprised to hear you say that. A true Curry would never utter such nonsense! P.S. I specifically avoided saying the words "too long" in my last message. We need help... Jay Ten (talk) 23:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Transylvania- Land of excitement! Oh, wow! That's awesome! Thanks for letting me know! I'll have to check out yours too. Raidra (talk) 17:12, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, how do you download YouTube videos to post on stories? There are two YouTube narration videos I'd like to post on my stories, including that one. Then again, since you know how to do it, I could let you do it to further your advancement to the Wiki Reanimator badge. Earn points, win badges, be popular! ;-) Raidra (talk) 00:17, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::1. No, I don't think it was cloying at all. It was moving and respectful. You're certainly welcome! ::2. That worked like a charm! Thanks! In appreciation, here's a bowl of a traditional foodstuff- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Curry_of_Life. It's not native to Transylvania, but I'm sure it's popular there just the same! Raidra (talk) 14:28, September 9, 2016 (UTC) They have curry pills in Naruto too, but those are considered poisonous http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Coloured_Pills. It's like the yin and the yang. You have to choose your curry meals carefully in the Naruto world, or else go to eateries with copies of the Nara Clan Medical Encyclopedia http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nara_Clan_Medical_Encyclopaedia at each table. Raidra (talk) 01:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe the problem isn't that the pills are poisonous, but that not everyone can handle the magic that is Tim Curry. Raidra (talk) 02:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello! How are you? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:20, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Greetings from the Creepypasta Wiki!" Message For me, I'm doing just fine! I've been working on a pasta that I started a year ago and I was wondering. Would you like to take a look at what I have so far? It's a long story so I can either send it to you chapter by chapter or I can just send you the whole thing all at once. It's entirely up to you. I'm also working on a Pokemon series called Pokemon: Johto Quest and I'm currently fixing up some of the grammar errors with the first episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:16, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you kindly Sometimes autocorrect assumes I want to split words when I'm writing and it does its best to interpret that. Thanks for correcting that issue (not the first, likely not the last typo I'll ever make). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:52, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Never! (Emp flagellates himself in retribution.) Jokes aside, it goes to show you how easily anyone can make a mistake. The real mettle of a good admin is accepting those errors. I hope you continue along that path and grow to become a great candidate for admin one day (once you meet the requirements of course). This wiki needs devoted users like you who are consistently calling me on my bullshit (a full time job btw). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:06, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter by Chapter" Message Okay, I'll send the story chapter by chapter. For this message, I'll send chapter one. (Chapter 1 I remember watching a show called Goosebumps on Cartoon Network when I was a little girl. From what I can recall, it was a horror anthology show based on the book series of the same name by R.L Stine. Think of it as a kid's version of something like Tales From the Crypt or The Twilight Zone. Even though I watched the show, I wouldn't call it a masterpiece of television history or anything. You see, the only time I would watch it is when there was nothing else on TV because I just found this show to be way too cheesy for me to fully enjoy it. I also found the child actors and even some of the adult actors to be terrible, especially the kid who played Matt Amsterdam in the episode, "Don't Go to Sleep". Look, I'm not saying it was the worst show I've watched, but it had some major flaws that were just too prominent for me to overlook. When I heard that another kid's horror anthology show based on R.L Stine related works called R.L Stine's: The Haunting Hour was coming to the Hub (Now Discovery Family) in 2010, I was intrigued. At the same time though, I still had my doubts about the show, thinking it was going to be just as cheesy as Goosebumps. When the trailer aired on TV, the show seemed a lot darker AND scarier than the original Goosebumps show, which I thought was a much needed improvement. The acting from both the kids and adults seemed vastly better as well. After the trailer played, I decided to give the show a chance and check out what it had to offer. I had seen quite a few episodes of this show and I have to say, for a kid's horror anthology series, it wasn't that bad. While it did have a few good episodes such as "Weeping Woman", "Intruders", "Scary Mary", and "The Golem", I wouldn't consider it one of my favorite shows of all time. I guess this was because I found some of the episode plots to be predictable, especially the episodes where a kid sees a monster and no one else believes them until they see it for themselves. I'll give the show some credit. It did at least fix the problems of the original Goosebumps TV series and kept me entertained until the end of an episode. From what I saw, the series seemed to end in its 4th season on the episode "Goodwill Towards Men" and I was rather disappointed that it had ended so suddenly. I think this had to do with the fact that I found it pretty underwhelming for a series finale. After the series ended, I went back and watched a few episodes from Season 4 of The Haunting Hour on the DVR at my mom's house. It was a rather hit and miss season but not anything atrocious. The only episode in the entire series that I considered god awful was Poof De Formage. Ever since the Goodwill Towards Men episode first aired, I constantly wondered whether or not it was even intended to be the series finale as I always felt like the network wanted to air another episode but couldn't do so for whatever reason.) Let me know what you think after you read it but do take your time. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:06, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Template Temptation Thanks for getting that talk page story. Feel free to use this template in the future. It's easier and gives them that picture I'm sure you've seen. It's fine if you'd rather do it your way, but I thought I'd let you have the option. I know how difficult one-handed (possibly no-handed) typing can be. Jay Ten (talk) 19:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC)